ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Villains of New Earth
M,MMThis page is the location where you can study up on the five main villains of New Earth. This site's history takes place many years after the events of Dragonball XV and during this time, Trunks is an adult watching over the Time Nest and things begin to unfold for the worst. Towa Towa was originally a brilliant scientist from the Demon World, and the younger sister of Dabura, but she "betrayed" the Demon World after joining up with Mira, an artificial being created by condensing the DNA of various masters. In reality Towa plans on collecting enough energy to break the seal on the Demon Realm. She and Mira have a son named Fu, who will have a big influence on the world when he grows up. Like Mira, Towa thinks she is better than everyone else. She is cold and cruel, as shown by her attitude toward the apparent loss of Mira. She enjoys brainwashing people, and does not hesitate to use the technology on anyone. Towa and Mira continue their quest to bring about the destruction of history, with Towa also aiming to collect Kili energy. Sinkro Sinkro was originally a normal human being who was rallied by the powerful leader named Kados. Before the final bout against Angra, this man was transformed into a huge skeletal dragon with the intention of destroying everything in its path. Sinkro would have succeeded in crushing the rebellion of Kados had the hero not received help from unknown goddesses. Sinkro escaped and now has full control of transforming between his human and dragon forms, his dragonic state being incredibly violent and nearly unstoppable. Sinkro has tried many times to invade the Dragon Realm in the other plane of existence but has failed in his attempts to thwart Kados and take the throne. Sinkro was recruited by Towa to gather Kili energy for her and was granted a major power boost to crush his enemies. Sinkro is tricky and untrustworthy as seen with his actions and lifestyle he has lived for the millenniums he has been alive. Sinkro enjoys destruction and would rather see the world burn, but his main objective is to kill Kados and his son Shin to take control of the Dragon Realm and use the otherworldly creatures to annihilate everything. Nero Klein Nero Klein, the older brother of Cero Klein. Nero is a pure breed Saiyan who had been met with a little problem during the later parts of his life. His family believe in something known as Reincarnation, which was what happened to Nero. Except this time, instead of them being a near copy of the one once dead, the soul of a man by the name of "Jinnimaru" was attached to the soul of Nero at birth. An Ancient Priest who studied the ways of Necromancy, from a desert and very old world, similar to Earth, which was once ruled by tyrant who cared only for the destruction of anything and everything. Jinnimaru took over the empire by force and used his immeasurable powers to kill all on said world, so their bones would be ready and waiting for when Jinnimaru decided to invade all of creation. When he became self-aware of his reincarnation, he took control of the young adult's body and used it to slaughter the Klein family. Only one survived, the younger brother known as Cero. Maestro Maestro is a Red Namekian from a colonized planet somewhere out in the Nebula of an unknown galaxy. Kevryn first met this Namekian while searching for optimal training grounds after the Frieza Saga in his timeline and not only met Maestro but Silver, his lover, as well. Before Kevryn left the planet, Maestro promised to protect the planet with all of his might always boasting that even the Gods couldn't stop him. Many years later, he has resurfaced on Earth in Kevryn's timeline and revealed that he has been a villain this entire time. After murdering Dende, the Guardian of Earth and rendering the Dragon Balls useless in Kevryn's timeline, Maestro used his hypnotizing powers to control Kevryn's three allies and have them attack him and some Time Patrollers he brought with him. Maestro also revealed that he had taken control of Kevryn's mind at one point and used him to murder Silver. Maestro is a master of manipulation and can control anyone using harmonic tunes given off by his antenna. He also has power rivaling that of Kevryn harmlessly catching a punch that is normally used to destroy planets. Maestro is incredibly dangerous and now is loose inside of Kevryn's home realm. Category:Browse Category:Ultimate Dragon Ball Rp Wiki